Second Chances
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: AU! What if Snape didn't die after Nagini bit him? What could have happened and who he would have seen.


**A/N: Written for THC and QLFC**

 **House (THC):** Hufflepuff **; Category:** Themed (Disappointed vs Proud) **; Prompt:** "I finally did it! I finally-" [quote]

 **Team (QLFC):** Wimbourne Wasps; **Prompt:** (Head Canon) Seeker, ragsweas, Falcons: James and Lily turn out to be alive, only obliviated

 **Word Count:** 1,602

* * *

Severus Snape was sitting against the wall as Nagini's venom worked through his veins. It appeared to be the end for Severus and he'd failed in his duties. He felt that he was going to be remembered as the disappointing professor that failed both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore alike. He closed his eyes, ready to accept his demise. Because of this, he didn't see the silver tabby moving toward him.

When Severus opened his eyes, whatever it was that he was expecting, it was not a furnished house with Minerva McGonagall staring at him intently. His hand instinctively went to his neck, only to find the wound was not there.

"Could the afterlife not accept me?" He asked scathingly. "How am I alive?" Severus questioned with narrowed eyes towards the woman. He had welcomed his death, yet here he was and surely there would be yet another mission for him.

"That's not important at this moment," Minerva replied. "This was planned for you in case you were discovered as a spy."

"I have no time for your games, Minerva," Severus stated coldly.

Minerva sighed softly. "In case your cover was blown, and in order to protect you, Dumbledore devised a home for you in a secret location. However, there is something you should know."

It would have been a perfect time to raise an eyebrow, but Severus only blinked at her response.

"I don't have much time," Minerva told him. "Follow me and things will be explained soon enough." She hurried out the door and across the street with the indication that she was supposed to be followed. Severus had no other option, so he strode after the elder witch.

The walk was swifter than he originally thought, which more than likely had to do with his curious mind.

They arrived at the door belonging to his 'neighbors.' Severus gave Minerva a bored look which she returned with a stern frown, reaching with her fist to give a sharp knock on the door.

A faint "Coming!" could be heard from the other side of the door. Severus' face held a blank expression while he waited with Minerva for the door to open. When it did, Severus had no words. His facial expression softened significantly as his eyes met with bright, green orbs...it wasn't possible.

"Lily…"

The redhead pivoted to Severus with a soft smile, yet her brows knitted in confusion. "Have we met before? I feel as though I know you from a dream."

An arm slinked around Lily's shoulders that kept Severus from responding. "I don't believe we have, Lily."

Severus' soft, startled expression morphed into a snarl. "James Potter."

James adjusted his glasses with his free hand. "You're a rather peculiar bloke, ya know that? You're the new neighbor Minny has mentioned, eh?" He held his hand out for Severus, but Severus simply stared at James' hand with a look of contempt. James retracted his hand while Lily examined Severus with calculating eyes.

"Would you like to come in?" Potter asked. "Don't want to waste any of the air inside by keeping the door open."

"You wouldn't be so flustered if you allowed someone else to look at the car," Lily pointed out.

Potter waved it off with his hand. "Details." He glanced back to Severus and gave him a chuckle. "Come on in. Don't' be shy."

McGonagall gave Severus a pointed look before pushing him inside. He reluctantly trudged into the home and looked around at the homey place as the Potters gave them a tour. Photographs of the couple were everywhere, and the memories of Hogwarts for Severus before he became Dumbledore's spy came flooding back to his mind.

Severus noted that none of the photographs had the Potter boy in them. In fact, to Severus, they look as if they didn't have any knowledge of the boy's existence. When the tour of the house was finished, Severus cleared his throat and spun around to face Minerva.

"I need to speak to you outside," Severus said coldly.

Minerva gave Severus a disapproving look before giving the couple standing next to them a reassuring glance. "Could you give us a moment?"

Lily smiled brightly as James ran a hand through his hair. "Of course! I need to figure out what to do with that contraption in the driveway, anyway. Heaven knows what happened to it this time."

"Perhaps if you hadn't have placed the wrong oil in it, then it wouldn't have gotten clogged," Lily said matter-of-factly.

James scoffed before he started to turn around. "It was printed on the label that it was the oil I needed."

"Yet the label is conveniently missing now."

"That is not pertinent to this discussion."

"I can assure you that it is…" Their voices faded as they went towards the front door, allowing Minerva and Severus to step out in the back.

There was a pause that lasted only seconds before Severus' irritated expression was projected onto Minerva.

"What is the meaning of this, Minerva?" Severus hissed once they were alone in the backyard. "How is this possible?" He had held her limp body...Severus refused to believe it. He stared at Minerva expectantly.

Minerva pursed her lips. "We received word that the Potters were going to be attacked because of Harry, so a plan was devised in order to get them to safety." She watched his face warily. "They were _Obliviated_ and brought here while decoys replaced them, but we couldn't switch Harry in time without being detected. Sacrifices were unfortunately made." Minerva cleared her throat. "We didn't account on you showing up and the emotions you expressed before taking the boy."

Severus' nostrils flared, but the rest of his face remained passive. "I believed that Lily…" Severus wouldn't express his sorrow in front of her and narrowed his eyes when he thought of the 'we' that Minerva mentioned. "I'm assuming the old man was in this as well." He scoffed. "Of course he was. He never did stop manipulating those around him, did he?"

"It is not polite to speak ill of the dead," Minerva scolded. "And he did what he thought was best at the time for the greater good."

A snort escaped Severus's nose. "I fail to see the benefits that came from this lie."

"Your former friend is alive and well with no knowledge of whatever transpired between the two of you that brought your friendship to an end." Minerva looked at Severus over her glasses. "I believe 'bully for you' is the expression the students would use."

Severus bristled, realizing that she was right. Too bad he wasn't going to tell her that. "I'm not proficient in the ridiculous vocabulary the children use, so I can't refute your statement efficiently."

A smug smile stretched across Minerva's face.

"I said efficiently. I'm still going to refute it."

Her smile fell before clearing her throat. "Yes, well, I must be off. I have a school to save." She gave Severus a nod. "Farewell, until another time, Severus. I'm sure you won't disappoint."

Severus gave a curt nod. "Likewise, Minerva."

Minerva turned to leave, but Severus caught her sad smile just before she Apparated away, leaving Severus in the backyard alone. A crash came from the front of the house, and Severus dutifully went to investigate the source as he had done so for many years while looking after dunderhead students.

The sight of James holding a Muggle fixing tools in his hand with the car hood held up while smoke issued from it was not a sight that Severus thought he would see.

"I finally did it! I finally—" As soon as James attempted to proclaim his success, a stream of oil squirted out from under the hood onto James' face. A ghost of a smile appeared on Severus' face; just because he hated the sight of James Potter didn't mean that he didn't find it highly amusing to see him made a fool.

Only a few days had passed when Severus received word that Voldemort had fallen and he had the choice to return to the wizarding world. He looked across the road to see James mowing the yard while Lily was reading in a chair on the front doorstep. They looked so peaceful, so happy; anyone would if they had no memory of their lives being threatened by a madman.

Severus couldn't help but admit to himself that he was envious. Potter had Lily and a life of peace while Severus had to live with the memories that Potter no longer possessed. Yet, despite his envy, Severus was proud of the accomplishment of not hexing Potter, considering how easy it would be since he wouldn't know what was happening.

He looked at the letter in his hands before glancing back at the home across from him. Either choice he made would have a downside to Severus, so of course he was going to pick the lesser of the two evils. Perhaps staying across from the Potters as their neighbor was the best choice. After all, it was another opportunity for Severus to be around Lily, even if Potter was around; he wouldn't make the same mistake as he had done before.

Reaching for his quill, Severus dipped it in the ink and began to respond to the letter. He was no longer going to be the _brooding_ half-blood with a chip on his shoulder because of his past mistakes; Severus was going to be an _indifferent_ half-blood with a chip on his shoulder because of his past mistakes.

Well, he'd try his best at least.


End file.
